lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer: Shaundra the Destroyer (CR 11)
= Shaundra the Destroyer = Half-elf sorcerer 12 LE Medium humanoid (elf, human) Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +2 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 20 (+5 armor, +2 deflection, +2 Dex, +1 dodge, +3 natural) hp 87 (12d6+48) Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +11; +2 vs. enchantments Defensive Abilities stormchild; Immune sleep; Resist electricity 5, sonic 5 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee longspear +6/+1 (1d8/×3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with longspear) Bloodline Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th; concentration +20) 11/day—thunderstaff 1/day—thunderbolt (12d6, DC 24) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 12th; concentration +20) 6th (4/day)—chain lightning (DC 27) 5th (6/day)—lightning arcUM (DC 26), overland flight, wall of soundUM 4th (8/day)—ball lightningAPG (DC 25), greater invisibility, shout (DC 24), shout (DC 24) 3rd (8/day)—dispel magic, elemental auraAPG (DC 23), fireball (DC 22), haste, lightning bolt (DC 24) 2nd (8/day)—blur, create pitAPG (DC 20), gust of wind (DC 21), invisibility, scorching ray, sonic screamACG (DC 22) 1st (8/day)—feather fall, magic missile, shield, shock shieldUC, shocking grasp, true strike 0 (at will)—detect magic, ghost sound (DC 18), joltUM, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close (DC 18), prestidigitation Bloodline Stormborn -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 10, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 26 Base Atk +6; CMB +6; CMD 21 Feats Combat Casting, Dodge, Elemental FocusAPG, Eschew Materials, Maximize Spell, Skill Focus (Intimidate), Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Penetration, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +2 (+6 to jump), Appraise +5, Bluff +13, Diplomacy +9, Fly +6, Handle Animal +9, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (arcana) +16, Knowledge (nature) +5, Perception +2, Spellcraft +16, Use Magic Device +14; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Abyssal, Common, Elven SQ bloodline arcana (+1 to save DC of spells with electricity or sonic descriptor), elf blood Other Gear longspear, amulet of natural armor +3, boots of striding and springing, bracers of armor +5, headband of alluring charisma +6, muleback cordsAPG, ring of protection +2, ring of resistance +3, 995 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Bloodline Arcana: Stormborn +1 to save DC of spells with electricity or sonic descriptor. Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Elemental Focus (Electricity) +1 DC to spells that deal damage of the chosen energy. Elf Blood Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Energy Resistance, Electricity (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Electricity attacks. Energy Resistance, Sonic (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Sonic attacks. Eschew Materials Cast spells without materials, if component cost is 1 gp or less. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Maximize Spell All variable effects of a spell are maximized. +3 Levels. Spell Focus (Evocation) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. Stormborn +1 DC for electricity and sonic spells. Stormchild (Resist Electricity & Sonic 5, -2 Wind effects, 60' Blindsense in fog) (Ex) Gain electricity and sonic resistance 5, treat wind effects as 2 steps lower, and gain 60' Blindsense against fog, mist or weather effects. Thunderbolt (12d6 electricity, 1/day, DC 24) (Sp) 5'w x 60' high cylinder inflicts 12d6 electricity/sonic damage and 1 r deafness, Ref Half/Negates. Thunderstaff (Shock 6 rds or Shocking Burst 3 rds, 11/day) (Sp) Touch a weapon to grant the Shock power for 6 rds or Shocking Burst for 3 rds. Category:NPC Category:Half-Elf Category:Sorcerer Category:CR 11 Category:Level 12 Category:Pathfinder